


The Unexpected King

by evil_ink



Series: FFXV kid fics [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Kid Fic, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evil_ink/pseuds/evil_ink
Summary: FFXV Kink Meme Fill for"Regis was the chosen king who was destined to beat the accused, he succeeded in his task. Bringing the light back to the world of darkness, Noctis should not exist and yet he does."





	

Noctis did not know much about the world (what five year old did though.) He knew he had black hair, that Ignis just turned seven and that even though Gladiolus was the oldest he had a tendency to take off his shirt causing him to lose it. Most of all though he knew that he should never ever go to the citadel, no matter how cool it looked.

Gladiolus had once said that just because they were street rats living in an abandoned city did not mean that they had the right to intrude on the last place of the sleeping king. Noctis thought Gladiolus was just being silly dead people were dead what would they care if he went into their old house. The little boy knew that if he were to ever voice this to Gladiolus that older brunette would tell Ignis to give him more vegetables than meat on his plate that night at supper. 

Surprisingly enough food was never really an issue between the four homeless boys, there was a lot of non-perishable food lying around the abandoned city. recently they even found a book that taught them how to farm. For meat they had to be a bit more creative setting up traps that would catch wild animals at ventured to far into the city. 

Life was fun and free, Noctis was happy. All things come to an end though. people are giving destinies that they must for fill whether they want to or not. The change in Noctis’s life started off simply enough. 

“Hay go get that idiot blonde.” Demanded Gladiolus as he crossed his arms over his chest, so that he could look into intimidating towards Noctis. Noctis just scuffed at the older boy, he wasn't intimidating at all. 

“ you shouldn't call people an idiot.” Whispered Ignis from his sitting position next to the campfire that was acting as a stove for the night. Noctis just watched as Gladiolus kept staring him down and ignored Ignis’s statement. The little boy just huffed out a sigh of defeat before he turned around to walk away from his two friends.

The city was a big place and Prompto had a tendency to get lost, Noctis was just unlucky enough to have the skill to find the blonde boy. Noctis was the one who originally found Prompto to begin with. The blonde was passed out covered in MT armor, when Noctis had accidentally tripped over him waking the blonde up. 

That was a weird day but also one of his favorites, Prompto was the best. Not that Noctis would ever say that to the blonde’s face, if he did he knew he would never hear the end of it from his hyper active friend. 

Noctis wasn't too sure how long he was walking, it must have been awhile because he he didn't really remember coming to this part of the city before. The entire place was filled with dead MT lying about. Some were cut in half while some were missing their heads but as soon as he saw a small one moving around he knew he had found Prompto. 

Noctis picked up a small rock, before throwing it at the tiny MT with patches of yellow sticking out from the hole in the helmet. He hit his mark and watched as Prompto quickly spun around to take an authoritative stance on top of the pile of rubble he was standing on. 

“This is my territory you are not allowed.” Yelled the blonde waving his hands up and down.

“Gladi wants you back at camp, it getting dark.” Said Noctis deciding to ignore the blonde's antics.

“King MT Prompto can not abandon his people!” Prompto yelled, as he stomped his foot.

“King MT Prompto has no kingdom so his not a king.” Stated Noctis calmly. 

“You don't need a kingdom to be a king you just need people duh!” Said Prompto as he started to giggle. 

“Dead robots.” Said Noctis trying to hide his smile and keep his face straight.

“Whatever!” Yelled Prompto in full on laughing. Noctis waited for him to calm down before he walked over to the giant pile of rubble and MT. 

“Can we go back now I'm getting sleepy.” Said Noctis as he started to clam up to meet his friend at the top.

“Fine! But we're going my special way!” Said Prompto as he remove the helmet from his head and threw it on the ground. 

“oh you mean the place where you are always finding good leftover food?” Asked Noctis.

“Yap!” Confirmed Prompto. 

The small blonde hop down from the pile of rubble. Noctis quickly followed after him. He could easily keep up with Prompto but sometimes Noctis wish that the blonde boy would go slower. He was tired and had walked enough for the day, well in his opinion. 

“The hole is just up ahead.” Said Prompto pointing to a small crack in a giant stone wall.

Noctis simply shook his head affirmative before continuing to follow. They both easily squeeze through the crack in the wall where they came across an ornate opened area. It was a bit dark but the blonde seem to know where he was going so Noctis just kept following him. 

Noctis felt something weird in his fingers. It was like a tingling sensation starting from the tips of his fingers spreading all the way to the base of his hand. It seems like it started with his left but the sensation quickly went all through his small body and ended on his right. He felt a pulling sensation, it filled his entire being. He needed to go somewhere, he needed to go there now.

“Noctis where you going? The kitchen is this way.” Said Prompto grabbed Noctis by the arm, drawing his attention back towards him.

“I don't know, I just feel like I need to go this way.” Whispered Noctis as he pointed to a large greenish black door etched in decorative gold. The black haired boy turn back towards his friend before saying.“You go on ahead okay I'll just be over there, through that door.” He watched as Prompto seem to digest what Noctis had just said before shrugging his shoulders. 

“OK dude, whatever.” Said Prompto as he let go of Noctis’s arm and continued on his journey to the kitchen.

Noctis waited until he saw his friend disappear in the dark around the corner. Before he turned towards the door. It was a bit heavy but he was able to use all of his forced to open it. Inside the room was ornate and large there was a giant chair sitting at the very top of some beautifully carved stairs. The tingling pulling sensation was back with force, Noctis new he had to go to the chair.

Noctis forced his little legs to climb all the stairs. Not stopping until he came to the ornate chair. Getting close he noticed that there was a large sword sticking out of the top half of the thrown. It looked as if somebody has stabbed it there as if trying to kill someone through the chest. That was a silly idea thought Noctis because there was no skeleton or dead body for the sword to have impaled. 

Something was telling him to touch the sword so he did. As soon as his little chubby fingers touched the blade it dissolves into blue light. It swirled around him before the ghost blue sword went straight through his chest. Noctis was so startled he lost his balance tripping over his own tiny feet, falling to the floor.

“You should not exist little king, and yet you do.” Said a disembodied voice that filled the entire throne room.

Noctis quickly gathered himself up to stand. He looked all around him before he came face-to-face with the large man with weird colored brown hair. It almost looks purple but Noctis knew normal people did not have that kind of hair color.

“The ring is gone, the line should be too.” Said the weird man looming over Noctis. 

“I don't understand.” stammered out Noctis, slowly backing away from the man until he hit the back of thrown. 

“You would not” said the weird man leaning back from the child, as if to give him a little space. “yet you are of the line, what life will you live little king with no ring, no Oracle, and no kingdom.”

Noctis watched as the man looked around the room, before he puffed up his chest and said “Prompto said that kings don't need kingdoms they just need people.” 

Instantly all the room was filled with the strange man's laughter it radiated from the walls it was so loud “I like you.” The strange man said after he took a breath to catch himself. “in another world you would have been my enemy, I just know it.” 

“But he is not and I was.” Set a deep voice coming from next to Noctis. The little boy curved in further on himself he climbed backwards onto the throne so that he was sitting in the far corner away from both of these weird ghost people.

“Oh you decided to join us, oh bringer of the light.” chided the first strange man that was now smiling like a maniac.

Noctis watched as the second man kneel down in front of him with a sad look in his eyes. “I did not know she was pregnant.” He seemed to whispered to himself. They both shared a moment of just looking at each other before the man finally spoke directly towards Noctis. “But my don't you look nice.” 

“Who are you?” Asked Noctis finally gathering all of his know courage so that he could make himself speak.

“Just a dead man, who are you?” Ask the dead man back at Noctis not missing a beat.

“I'm Noctis!” The black haired boy proclaimed.

Bright smile filled the man's face. There was an emotion on it that Noctis could not place for he had never seen it on anyone else before. The dead man simply smiled at him a bit longer before he finally said. “That's a very good name.” 

“I think I'm going to gag” said the brown-purple haired adult making an exaggerated gagging noise.

“Ardyn your commentary is never wanted.” stated the black haired man in front of Noctis as he glared at the man Noctis assumed was named Ardyn.

“but always freely giving your highness.” Said Ardyn with an exaggerated bow. The entire interaction caused a small half giggle to come out of Noctis. The little boy just watched the two men interacted with each other. 

“please don't encourage him Noctis.” Said the man in front of Noctis. 

“Sorry” whispered the little boys as he looked down at his hands. The man in front of him let out a sigh. Noctis peaked out from under his bangs to look at The dead man, he looks so regal. Noctis could say he honestly had never seen a man looks so important in his entire life. Not that the little boy had seen many adults to begin with. Something was special about this man, Noctis could feel it like he had felt the pulling sensation from before.

“Noctis you have a very uncertain future ahead of you, but know that all of the pasted kings walk with you.” The man finally said looking sad like a giant burden was being placed on Noctis. That was a silly thought though because Noctis didn't feel like anything had really changed just now he was seeing dead people and flying blue swords which was weird but not something he really cared about. It was probably all just his imagination anyway this kind of stuff didn't happen to normal kids, and Noctis was one hundred percent sure he was normal.

The little boy was brought out of his musing by the other man named Ardyn coming to stand next to the regal looking man. He too had a look of sadness on his face before he said. “He's right all of them.” 

Suddenly a loud bang came from the front of the throne room. The door that had previously somehow closed on itself swung open revealing a small blonde happily bouncing back-and-forth from one foot to the other. “Hay Noctis I found some old cans beans!” Yelled Prompto happily.

Noctis quickly looked back to where the two men have been standing just seconds ago but found that the space was empty and he was once again alone sitting on the throne. The whole interaction was weird and the five-year-old really couldn't care less about what just happened. So he simply shrugged his shoulders and ran towards his friend waiting by the door.

“I don't think I like beans.” Said Noctis with a disgusted look on his face.

“Come on bro everyone likes beans!” Exaggerated Prompto as he linked his freckled pale arm around Noctis and pulled his friend towards the direction of the kitchens. They quickly rounded the corner and left the throne room behind.

Neither notice the two men still standing on either side of the throne watching them as they left.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I could keep going but we all know nobody's really going to read this so this is a good spot to end it


End file.
